poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. How the Elements of Harmony interact with Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team (76859Thomas and Stuingtion) #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Thomas, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Skarloey #Honesty - Applejack - Toby, Paxton, Kevin, Duck, Rheneas and Peter Sam #Kindness - Fluttershy - Henry, Edward, Luke, Hiro, Victor, Princess Irene and Turnip #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Percy, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) and Heckle and Jeckle #Generosity - Rarity - James, Emily, Spike and Sir Handel #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Gordon, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Cool McCool, Curdie, Rusty and Duncan How the Elements of Harmony interact with Roary the Racing Car's Adventures team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Roary The Racing Car, The Fraggle Five (Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Red and Boober), Pikachu, Riolu, Axew, Victini, Keldeo, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lazlo, Dusty Crophopper, Turbo, Whiplash, Po the Panda and Shifu #Honesty - Applejack - Cyndaquil, Totodile, Staraptor, Turtwig, Peep, Chirp, Sunil Nevla, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Mr. Blik, Edward the Platypus, Tweety, Crane, Mushu and Cri-Kee #Kindness - Fluttershy - Drifter, Bulbasaur, Chansey, Buneary, Fennekin, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Raj, Samson, Aoogah, Bubbles, Chet and Mantis #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Tin Top, Aipom, Skitty, Corphish, Buizel, Munchlax, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Froakie, Dedenne, B.O.B, Quack, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Waffle, Gordon Quid, Buttons and Rusty, Clam, Chip and Skip, Smoove Move, White Shadow, Gripper and Grabber and Monkey #Generosity - Rarity - Cici, Beautifly, Snivy, Dr. Cockroach, Zoe Trent, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, Joy, Aranea and Nellie, Nick and Noel, Dave and Ping Pong, Blossom, Burn and Viper #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Maxi, Russell Ferguson, Team Pokepals, Team Go-Getters, Sceptile, Fletchling, The Missing Link, Tillie, Chip, Radar, Dottie the Otter, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998 version), Buttercup, Skidmark and Tigress How the Elements of Harmony interact with The FT Squad #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Kyle the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant and Kaytlin the Otter #Honesty - Applejack - Louis the Alligator #Kindness - Fluttershy - Rex, Elsa, Dweeb and Woog #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Genie #Generosity - Rarity - Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget and Walden #Loyalty - Rainbow Dash - Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Eema, Baylene, Url, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa How the Elements of Harmony interact with The Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventure team #Magic - Twilight Sparkle - Emerl, Sora, Xion, Ronald McDonald #Honesty - Applejack - Riku, Terra, Wreck-It Ralph, Finn the Human, Mordecai & The Movers (Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott) #Kindness - Fluttershy - Yusei, Oxnard, Aqua, Kairi, Double-D, Timmy the Tooth, Fix-It Felix, Jr. ,Goku & Grimace, Tigerman, #Laughter - Pinkie Pie - Yoshi, Ventus, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Hamburglar Eddy, Ed & Rigby #Generosity - Rarity - Bijou, Dawn, Birdie & #Loyallty - Rainbow Dash - Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanellope von Schweetz, Hamtaro, & How the Elements of Harmony interact with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team #Magic: Twilight Sparkle - Jeffrey, Jaden, Shining Armor, Aqua, #Honesty: Applejack - Scamper , Sassy, Raphael, Kowalski, Blaze , Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Cyborg, Raven, Sasha La Fleur, Chamander, Mittens, Donatello, #Loyalty: Rainbow Dash - Berkeley Beetle , Nails the Spider , Patch, Shadow, Skipper, Bartok , Leonardo, Puss in Boots , Nathan, Manny, Diego, Shira, EVE, Mushu, Robin, Charlie, Itchy, Squirtle, Bolt, Leonardo, Stuart, Kitty Softpaws, Courage, Ozzy, Drix, Buck, #Generosity: Rarity - Jesse, Collette, Delilah, May, Ellie #Kindness: Fluttershy - Brain, Private, Peaches, Princess Cadence, Starfire, WALL-E, Chickorita #Laughter: Pinkie Pie - The Mask , Batty Koda , Crash and Eddie , Beast Boy , Chance, Rico, Cheshire Cat, Gonzo, Rizzo, Michelangelo, Sid, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, B.E.N., Pepe the King Prawn, Rhino, Tom, Jerry, Granny Sloth, Category:Magical objects Category:Treasures